rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Darius Nocte-Renderra
Darius Constance Nocte-Renderra, nicknamed Dari, is a mixed-race chronomancer. He is currently in a tentative relationship with Edgar Dae, and struggles with several disorders that have resulted from his unstable genetics and innate magic. He is roleplayed by Eli. Personality Darius suffers from a myriad of mental disorders that impact his personality greatly. Along with this, his Mahjarrat side fluctuates on the spectrum between dark and light, rather than staying at a set mix of light and dark like a normal Mahjarrat. As a result, his personality is unstable and Darius ends up being a product of his immediate environment - when he is around dark influences, he is more logical and apathetic; when he is around light influences, he is more emotional and irrational. In his bouts of stability, which is usually when he is around loved ones, he is capable of thinking more clearly and acting independently of his environment. During such a scenario, he tends to be more caring and compassionate, though he can still be harsh and critical. Additionally, he has mild gender dysphoria, and while he still prefers to be referred to as a male, he avoids doing anything that's blatantly "masculine" or "feminine", opting for more neutral routes (such as the nickname of Dari). Appearance Aside from his height of 6'5", the most notable, stand-out features that Darius possesses are his pale-indigo eyes (which have the faintest dull glow in dim lighting) and his silvery ash-blonde hair. He has a thin figure and is relatively lean, but doesn't possess much in terms of muscle mass. His facial features are relatively average, though he is sometimes described as having a "boyish cuteness" when he isn't being serious, and his clothing varies depending on the situation. He is always seen with either an hourglass pendant with constantly shifting sand or a shield of elder wood covered in glyphs and geared with rotating mechanisms - these two items are in fact one and the same, able to change between the two forms based on what is more useful for the task at hand. His skin is tanned from his elven heritage, though his ears are only slightly pointed. His canine teeth are noticeably sharp, but otherwise normal-sized due to his werewolf heritage. Lastly, he has a large white tattoo in the shape of a plain hourglass over his abdomen. Possessions Weaponry Eastern Lands Musket - ''A relatively simple firearm acquired from the Eastern Lands for study and occasional usage. ''Imcando Pistol -'' A pistol acquired by his mother from the dwarves, and passed down to him for study. Jewelry ''Hourglass Pendant - ''An amulet with a variety of potent magical powers. Portable necklace form of Darius' shield. See: The Shield, below. ''Felix Nocte's Wedding Ring -'' A band made of a platinum-iridium alloy, this ring has a soft, pure white color with a silvery sheen. Dari removed it from his father's hand upon his death, and has started wearing it for reasons of emotional attachment. Writings and Drawings ''Rifle Blueprints -'' As a law mage, albeit one focused on time, Dari has a better understanding of physics than most. As such, he set about creating a more accurate firearm. These are his blueprints for a rifled musket barrel and its conical bullets, rather than round musketballs and smooth barrel. ''Personal Spellbook -'' Full of spells revolving around time, shadow, and plasma/lightning. Darius wrote his spells down and tempus cessit'd the book so he'd never forget the spells and so it would be unaffected by any attempts to tamper with it. Also contains a few smoke, blood, and ice spells, as well as water, earth, and several pages towards the end dedicated to containing glyphs and their meanings. ''Portrait of Edgar Dae -'' Sketched in his spare time using charcoal, it is a drawing of his close friend and partner, Edgar Dae. ''Sketch of Day at the Beach - ''A drawing made using chalk and earth magic, it depicts Darius and his friends at the beach during a one-day vacation they took together. Magical ''Shadow Musket Spellscroll -'' A spellscroll created by Darius, it contains magical energy and the instructions required to create a musket using a single piece of rounded metal. Solidified shadow creates the gun itself, and pressurized smoke magic is the force behind the bullet to propel it forward. ''The Shield - ''An incredibly intricate shield made of elder wood. It was small and round, with outer rings cut separately from the inner circles and set with a mechanism that allows the inner and outer rings to rotate independently. Each ring is covered in various glyphs. Set in the very center, on the inside of the shield and held in place with elemental mind metal, is a single crystal: a Mahjarrat mindstone created from Darius' essence using elder energy. As a result of this, the shield responds best to Darius and his desires, emotions, and thought patterns. By rotating the rings of the shield and lining up & matching glyphs (like a dial lock), different effects can be achieved, such as a barrier, a time freeze, or entering the Shadow Realm. The shield was imbued with law energy at the law altar. Removing the gemstone cripples the shield's capabilities severely. The glyphs function in tandem with Dari's mindstone and his interpretation of the glyphs, as well as his intent and the combination of glyphs used. For example, a glyph meaning 'air' could be taken as wind, freedom, storms, flight, or asphyxiation. A sigil of 'anchor' could mean nautical, water, heavy, forceful, or a teleportation anchor. ''Runes -'' Darius is, for the most part, runeless thanks to his Mahjarrat blood. However, some runes are generally useful to carry regardless. Disorders & Disabilities Mental ''Bipolar II Disorder -'' Also known as manic depression. Darius swings between states of depression, manic, and normal. His 'manic' states are often not as intense as that of someone with bipolar I disorder, and instead are states of hypomania associated with bipolar II. He is more often in states of depression or normality, but when he does go into a manic phase, he is often very productive, although this state isn't pleasant for him if it lasts too long, as his thoughts start racing and he gets distracted to the point of frustration. ''Anxiety -'' Darius suffers from anxiety to the point that he is irritable and plagued by insomnia, along with occasional panic attacks and a constant, dull feeling of worry in the back of his mind. ''Obsessive Compulsive Disorder -'' Although milder compared to some other cases of OCD, Darius constantly and compulsively checks on his glyphs, redrawing or recarving them if they aren't completely satisfactory. On top of this, he is uncomfortable with non-geometric shapes or lines & forms that aren't parallel or perpendicular. Magical ''Chronal Schizophrenia -'' As a result of his frequent usage of time magic, Darius' thoughts across the past, present, future, and alternate timelines will occasionally drift through his mind as voices telling him what to do and what not to do. ''Light/Dark Instability - ''Mahjarrat are made with a mix of light and dark energies across the spectrum, with their personalities and magical abilities varying depending on where they place on this magical spectrum. Dari's Mahjarrat side sits on a shifting spot on the spectrum, varying depending on his surroundings and influences, changing his personality and preferred magic drastically. When with loved ones that he is most comfortable with, his true personality is able to show itself, but this is still a constant problem otherwise. ''Undefined Age - ''Another side-effect of his chronomancy, Darius' age is almost indiscernible and his aging process seems to be halted entirely. He may or may not have been done growing, but it is unknown at this point. Physical ''Unstable Form - ''Due to being part Mahjarrat and part werewolf, Dari's form is malleable. This means he is capable of basic shapeshifting, however, he is more susceptible to body-altering magicks such as blood or makeover magic. It is also difficult to place illusions over him as well, since they'd lose their integrity due to constant, tiny shifts in his body that are otherwise unnoticeable. ''Infertility - ''Because of his mixed genetics, he is infertile much like a mule or a liger. However, he is not completely incapable of producing offspring, it is only incredibly unlikely. Spellbook 'Note: This will be used a list for spells. It will not contain instructions on how to cast them, or what runes or other catalysts are necessary for the spells.' Time 'The Latin words are approximations. Latin is a finicky language.' ''Cessit -'' Freezes time in an area with set boundaries, or a specific person/object. If there are no set boundaries, the spell will become unstable with varying results. ''Procedit - ''Reverses Tempus Cessit, Accurre, or Minuere on an area or an individual person/object. ''Accurre -'' Speeds up time for a person or a group of people, or within an area with set boundaries. ''Minuere - ''Slows down time for a person or group of people, or within an area with set boundaries. ''Recedit - ''Rewinds time for a selected object, person, or area. Can be used to heal wounds with varying success. ''Envision -'' Triggers a Seer-like vision of a possible outcome in the near future, or a prominent vision of the past of an object (such as the charred remains of a book showing a vision of when it was set on fire and by whom). ''Time Barrier - ''Calls forth a thin Tempus Cessit bubble in the form of a wall, freezing any attacks in time as they come into contact with the barrier, but weakening the barrier with each further attack. Shadow ''Imbue - ''Calls upon the power of the shadows to merge with an object, person, or spell to grant it power or create something new entirely. ''Shadow Step - ''Warp through the Shadow Realm to exit at a point in the shadows of the physical world. Unreliable. ''Night Vision - ''Allows one to see in the darkness, and even into the Shadow Realm. ''Darken - ''Dims any lights in the vicinity, reducing visibility and empowering further shadow spells. ''Tendrils - ''Conjures lashing shadows to cut, slam, and entangle. ''Hate Spike ''- A spell meant to be spammed. Summons faint, ethereal shadow spikes to run through the ground towards the target, dealing weak but disruptive spiritual and physical damage. ''Enter the Shadow Realm - ''Allows a party to enter the Shadow Realm. ''Exit the Shadow Realm - ''Allows a party to exit the Shadow Realm. Plasma & Electricity ''Shock - ''Induces a minor electrical shock meant to disrupt and sting. ''Plasma Bolt - ''Sends a surge of electrically charged, superheated air forward. ''Plasma Barrier - ''Pulls up an electromagnetic barrier of ionized gas. Especially effective for defending against metals. ''Guthixian Lightning - ''Reminiscent of Ascension or Void Knight lightning, calls down a blast of lightning to deal heavy damage in an area. ''Plasma Cutters - ''Conjures a jet of extremely pressurized, heated, and ionized gas at the fingertips of the index and middle fingers of the hand of your choosing. ''Lightning Bolt - ''Sends a bolt of electricity from the fingertips or palm towards a location. ''Electrify ''- Summons a field of electricity around the body or specific parts of the body to induce jolts of electricity with physical contact, while simultaneously protecting the user from lightning. ''St. Elspeth's Fire -'' Known as St. Elmo's Fire in real life, it is essentially neon lighting. Used for nothing other than special effects purposes, or starting campfires. Can be used to write in the air via tracing out the letters with the plasma. Other ''Choke -'' Asphyxiates a target with thick, searing, and poisonous smoke. ''Pollute - ''Sends thick smoke into an area of water or air to pollute it and grant smoke magic the ability to control the substance, while reducing a water or air mage's control over it. Alternatively, can be used to poison a water or food supply, or kill off plants and nature spells. ''Breathe Underwater ''- Allows a party to breathe underwater. ''Walk on Water - ''Allows a party to walk on water at will. ''Clot - ''Encourages platelet and white blood cell activity in an area of the body to clot a wound and fight off infection. ''Cleanse - ''Cleanses toxins from the bloodstream. ''Leech Life - ''Drains the life force from blood. ''Stone Wall -'' Pulls up a wall of stone from the earth to provide shelter. ''Pummel -'' Sends a boulder at an area. Alternatively, destroys a large amount of rock, breaking it down into rubble. ''Seismic Scan - ''Senses the earth in the nearby vicinity to locate a lost object or hiding person, or hidden traps. ''Flash Freeze -'' Dramatically drops the temperature in an area, weakening fire spells and empowering ice and water spells. ''Preserve - ''Safely freezes food for preservation purposes while protecting it from freezer-burn. Can also be used in weaker forms to chill drinks. ''Icicle Javelin - ''Hurls an icicle towards the target with enough force to pin the average human against a wall. ''Contact - ''Telepathically contact the individual that is being thought of. ''Dream - ''Induces sleep on the target or on oneself. Helps with insomnia. Skills and Abilities Magical ''Shapeshifting ''- Darius is capable of basic form-changing, such as height - within a range of six inches - and hair or eye color. ''Runelessness - ''Thanks to his Mahjarrat blood, he is capable of using magic without runes, though sometimes some form of catalyst is necessary for the complex magic he performs. ''Racial Awareness - ''Darius is able to sense the presence of Mahjarrat and powerful Mahjarrat-blooded hybrids if they are within his vicinity. However, he cannot determine their identity (unless he is familiar with them) and this is not functional over long distances. ''Seersblood - ''The only one of his siblings to fully inherit the gift of the Seer from his mother, Darius is capable of receiving visions of the most probable future. ''Divination -'' Due to possessing both Renderra and Mahjarrat heritage, Darius is a skilled diviner, though he mostly gathers divine energy in order to charge his shield. ''Future Vision -'' A side effect of chronomancy mixed with seer heritage, Darius sees multiple paths into the very near future passively, though only the most probable future is at the forefront. To see other futures requires concentration. He can use this to determine the location of a misplaced object, foresee a trap, etc by looking into a future where he encounters said scenario. A major drawback is that he sees multiple futures where family and friends die or have otherwise negative futures, causing severe emotional trauma. Academic ''Physics - ''As a law mage (a mage who alters the laws of physics), Darius has developed a decent understanding of the physical forces of the world, including concepts like momentum, fluid dynamics, and entropy. ''Mathematics -'' Darius has knowledge and experience with many forms of mathematics due to his wealthy, educated upbringing as well as the applications it has in law magic and physics. ''Language -'' Darius speaks (and can read & write in) General Common, Kandar Common, Infernal, and basic Elvish & Kharidian. ''Glyphs - Due to the necessity of glyphs for some of his more complex spells, Darius has learned and committed a vast quantity of magical glyphic symbols to memory. Physical Strength - ''Though not as strong as his older brothers due to his lack of muscle mass, Darius' werewolf and Mahjarrat heritage have granted him supernatural strength. ''Swimming - ''With a water fanatic as his father, Darius was taught how to swim, dive, and otherwise interact with the forces of water (riptides, whirlpools, etc) with efficiency. Artistic ''Drawing -'' Charcoal and chalk being his favorite mediums, Dari spends a lot of time sketching concepts, portraits, landscapes, or other things to pass the time or to calm down. ''Glyphs -'' As stated above, Darius has memorized many glyphs. On top of this, he has mostly perfected drawing or carving them out, with no erroneous lines or markings - perfect angles, proportions, etc. ''Writing - ''Frequently fantasizing about having a happy ending, Darius has taken up the art of writing stories in order to escape reality. He has also written his share of lewd works. Relationships Immediate Family 'Immediate: Within two "steps" of kinship.' ''Felix Nocte -'' Father (deceased) ''Anna Nocte née Renderra - ''Mother ''Cassandra "Cass" Nocte -'' Older Sister ''Beauregard "Beau" II Nocte - Older Brother Nikolai "Nik" Nocte -'' Older Brother ''Grayson "Gray" Nocte - ''Older Brother ''Evelynne "Eve" Nocte -'' Older Sister ''Hailey Nocte -'' Younger Sister ''Khione "Khi" Nocte -'' Paternal Grandmother ''Soapy Rovin - Paternal Grandfather (deceased) Evelynne Aren -'' Maternal Grandmother ''Driez Renderra -'' Maternal Grandfather ''Ekaterina "Kat" Renderra -'' Aunt Extended Family 'Everyone else.' ''Thalia Renderra -'' Cousin ''Violetta Renderra-Tepes -'' First Cousin, Once-removed ''Rexotic "Rex" Silversmith -'' Great Uncle ''Summer Rose Dell'Oro-Silversmith - First Cousin, Once-removed Dawn Silversmith née Dell'Oro - ''Great Aunt (deceased) ''Hannae "Hannah" Wakihisa-Renderra -'' Cousin ''The Aren, Renderra, Xear, Nocte, Grey, and others fit in here somewhere, through marriage, heritage, or blooding. Friends Edgar Dae -'' Best Friend, Potential Lover ''Octavian Dae -'' Old Friend ''Booker Ares -'' Friend, ex-roommate ''Orikie Rovin - ''Old Friend, previous Love Interest (Deceased) Acquaintances ''Eyas & Kuroko Nova Tepes (Thalia's wife) James Lansing Joanna Lavelle Edward Lansing Trivia This page is currently under construction. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Crossbreeds Category:Ancient Magic user